


I Love the Sounds You Make

by bangster_12



Series: SeHo Kinktober [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Top Sehun, bottom junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Sehun doesn't like music festivals. Junmyeon will change his mind about that.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: SeHo Kinktober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960693
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	I Love the Sounds You Make

**Author's Note:**

> Day 05: Hand Jobs

Sehun didn’t want to come. His idea of enjoying a Saturday night is curling up in his bed with red wine and Netflix beside his boyfriend. But said boyfriend pouted and puppy-eyed his way to make Sehun join him and his friends to a music festival.

“It’s free tickets and there will be free drinks!” Junmyeon had excitedly told him.

Sehun was, _what do these kids say these days?_ , whipped for his boyfriend. He will really do anything just to make Junmyeon happy.

It will be the beginning of winter, _who holds music festivals in the open air during winter?_ , so Sehun dressed warmly. Sehun wore his long, oversized coat on top of his sweater. Junmyeon told him he was overkilling it but Sehun knew what would happen in that festival. Junmyeon was only wearing his pastel-colored fuzzy sweater and in a few hours, Junmyeon will be shivering and whining that it was too cold. So Sehun prepared himself, hence the coat. He doesn’t get cold easily. The coat was for Junmyeon.

“Hey!” 

Junmyeon ran up to his friends when he saw them. At least Junmyeon’s friends dressed warmly for the night. Sehun nodded in acknowledgment of them. He knew Junmyeon’s friends and liked them. He may not be close with them but he likes having them around because they make Junmyeon happy too. _See? Whipped._

Sehun never attended a music festival before. He had been to a concert but it was in an indoor venue. He asked Junmyeon what’s the difference between a music festival and a concert and Junmyeon just gave him a look. _Well, sorry if he isn’t as cultured as his boyfriend._

There were a lot of people, which surprised Sehun. He remembered Junmyeon telling him that getting tickets was hard but luckily one of his friends was dating, _or was it screwing?_ , one of the organizers. So they got the tickets for free.

They went inside the fence and had to settle being far from the stage since it was already crowded. Sehun cursed as it was almost too dark to see. He was holding onto Junmyeon’s waist as they braved the body of people. They finally reached their spot and Sehun asked why there were no chairs. Sehun decided that he would just shut up after Junmyeon’s friends looked at him like he just asked the stupidest question in the world.

The crowd began to cheer as the lights began to dim. It was now almost impossible to see and the roar of the crowd made it impossible to hear. Sehun pulled Junmyeon closer to him as bodies were now pushing into them because of excitement.

Sehun finally got the gist of it and he was enjoying himself. They were handed beers a while ago and though he hates beers, _who even likes beers?_ , he still appreciated it as it made him warm a little bit.

Junmyeon was singing along with the band and the crowd as he was swaying, unknowingly rubbing his ass to Sehun’s crotch. Sehun had to restrain his boyfriend from moving.

“What?” Junmyeon blinked up at him.

Sehun leaned down. “Your ass is in my crotch. Stop making me horny. We’re in a public place,” he whispered.

Junmyeon giggled. “Pervert,” he whispered back. He stood on tiptoe to give his boyfriend a quick kiss.

It was a surprise that Sehun barely managed a reaction. Junmyeon had already turned around and continued singing, still rubbing his ass on Sehun. Sehun had a feeling his boyfriend was doing it on purpose. His little boyfriend can be kinky as shit on good days. 

And right as he predicted, Junmyeon shivered in his arms. His boyfriend turned around and gave him the biggest pout he could muster.

“I’m cold,” he batted his eyelashes at Sehun.

Sehun chuckled as he shrugged off his coat. He placed it snugly on Junmyeon’s shoulders and pulled his boyfriend closer then kissed his cold nose. 

“And you even told me that I overdressed,” Sehun said.

“I did nothing of the sorts,” Junmyeon placed his head on Sehun’s chest and sighed in content at how warm his boyfriend was. “Now you’ll get cold.”

“I’m a furnace, babe. I don’t get cold easily.” 

But Junmyeon still wanted to cover Sehun with the coat and since it was a very huge one, he was able to envelop Sehun and button the coat behind Sehun’s back. Now they were flushed against each other.

Junmyeon wanted to put his arms on the sleeves but his hand accidentally brushed on something hard. 

“Seriously?” he whispered loud enough for Sehun to hear.

Sehun leaned down so Junmyeon can hear him. “Your ass was on me the entire time. Only a dead man will not be aroused.”

Junmyeon giggled. “I made you like this?”

“I’m perpetually horny when you’re --” Sehun gasped, _holy shit!_ , as Junmyeon squeezed his erection through his pants. “Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon looked up to him innocently and smiled. “What?” 

It was a tight fit but Junmyeon was still able to undo the button of Sehun’s pants and brought down the zipper.

Sehun looked around if anyone had noticed them but everyone was busy singing along or getting drunk. He can even see some people making out. Thank god it was loud and dark. The noise of the crowd will probably drown out the noise they will be making. _Right?_

“Junmyeon,” Sehun’s voice was tight. He hissed when Junmyeon’s cold hand slipped inside his boxers and wrapped it around his cock. “Shit, Junmyeon,” Sehun sharply whispered. He can’t believe his boyfriend was going through with it.

“You need to be quiet,” Junmyeon sucked Sehun’s neck. “You don’t want them to know what we’re doing, right?”

“Babe,” Sehun choked. “Tighter, please.”

Junmyeon did as told and he tightened his hold on Sehun’s cock. He thumbed the slit at the top, playing with the precum with his thumb.

“You think you can cum with my hand?” Junmyeon started stroking Sehun and watched with glee as Sehun’s control was slipping. He loves it when Sehun’s losing control because of his effect on him. Sehun was moaning in his ear. He loves the sound his boyfriend was making.

Junmyeon was the one loud in bed. Sehun was quite the controlled one and it was only rarely that Junmyeon can turn Sehun to be the loud one. He really loved it when Sehun was loud. Sehun’s moans and whimpers were music to his ears.

“Fuck, babe,” Sehun can only pull Junmyeon closer. He rested his head on Junmyeon's shoulder as he slowly thrust in Junmyeon’s hand. “Babe.”

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Junmyeon quickened his strokes with the thrusts of Sehun’s hips. “You’re barely coherent when you’re close.”

“Fuck,” Sehun had to bit Junmyeon’s shoulder to stop himself from screaming. At the corner of his eye, he saw a couple moving away from them. They might have figured out what Sehun and Junmyeon were doing, but Sehun could care less. All that he cares about at the moment was how good Junmyeon’s hand feels on his cock. “Faster, faster,” Sehun panted.

Junmyeon tightened his grip and stroked faster until he felt Sehun’s hot cum in his hand and Sehun’s choked groan in his ear.

“Fuck, Junmyeon,” Sehun was still recovering. “How are we going to clean you up?”

“I have an idea,” Junmyeon held Sehun’s gaze as he brought up his cum-soiled hand to his lips and licked the tip of his forefinger.

“That’s so hot,” Sehun managed to whisper. “But if you do that, then they will arrest us for public indecency,” Sehun reached down and buttoned his pants. He pulled Junmyeon’s hand and wiped it on his sweater.

“Ew, babe,” Junmyeon scrunched his nose.

“You just let me come in your hand but you're disgusted over a cum on my sweater?” Sehun shook his head.

“Babe, I’m hard. I want to cum too,” Junmyeon pouted.

“Public indecency,” Sehun repeated. “And who’s fault is that?”

“I always wanted to do it in a car,” Junmyeon suggested.

Sehun never moved so fast and with so much purpose. He unbuttoned the coat that was binding them then pulled Junmyeon towards the exit.

Junmyeon barely managed a goodbye to his friends as Sehun was impatiently tugging at him to walk, _run,_ faster.

“I fucking love music festivals,” Sehun said as he unlocked the backseat of their car and a giggling Junmyeon climbing on it.


End file.
